Devil Up His Shinobi Ass
by BullC6
Summary: He was in the wrong place. He had a goal. His resolve will be tested as he encounters the supernatural. Will he remain true to his goal or get sucked into his Bizarre world full of Devils and what not?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was really disgusted and PO'ed after watching School Days. I tried to read some good ass Naruto crossover as a pick me up and the High School DXD ones are trending. So I try a couple that I haven't already read and then drop them. Then as I am writing a constructive review I realized how I wanted a certain overdone scene to play out which gave birth to this.**

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

Life throws curve balls.

That has always been the case and always will be.

For one Uzumaki Naruto those curve balls came in the form of giant fucking bulldozers.

Ending up in a completely different world then yours after winning the freedom of said world would definitely mean that life had not stopped throwing those your way.

A blonde teenager sighed while completing another monotonous day at school. Oh how he loathed this word 'school'. To top it off he had to be in one of the most crappy ones in the entire town.

"Are you going home for the day Uzumaki-kun?" a girl asked Naruto. She was blonde herself with kind eyes and a very easy going personality. She was also wearing the girls School uniform which resembled a sailor's outfit a little.

"Why do you ask Rin-chan?" After he had slung his bag over one of his broad shoulders and held it there with a hand, he raised an eye brow at the girl.

"Well..." the girl fidgeted a little on the spot, "I was wondering whether we could walk home together." She immediately got flustered, "Only if you want to that is! No pressure."

"I would love to Rin-chan but I have to get to my part-time job. I just got an extra shift and I don't want to lose it. Rain check?"

The girl just nodded and smiled while both walked out of the school and went their separate way.

Nonohana Karin was a sweet teenager with green eyes and blonde hair. She had started coming to this school at the start of this school year after a week or so had passed. Naruto himself started middle of the last year and didn't really get along with his classmates due to his slightly delinquent-esque looks, clueless-ness in class and thick accent. He just had a bad initial impression. The new girl didn't know that Naruto was basically the class pariah and they sort of hit it off. He helped her get used to the new school and she sometimes helped him study, which he sorely needed. Good girl.

When the lost hero had arrived in this world, he had nothing on his back but a few storage scrolls. After the initial shock of being in a completely different universe with several metallic transportation running on strangely paved roads, Naruto had decided that enough was enough and tried to find out information about the place he was in.

He could not thank his lucky stars enough. After digging up information on this place Ninja style, Naruto had figured out some basic history, geographical locations and the society at large. He was thankful because he landed in a place where he could speak, read and write the language that the natives used somehow. After he found out that this world had hundreds of countries and thousands of languages, he did feel like Karma had thrown him a bone for throwing him away from his world.

He tried. For a year he had tried.

He integrated himself in the society. Even though it had advanced technology which made sneaking around a bit difficult. Still, he had managed to conjure up some basic backstory for himself which actually involved around him being an orphan and just getting updated in the system after a government screw up. It took a lot of clones, some blackmailing, some impersonating and he was able to get it done.

After trying everything that he could possibly think of short of throwing **Biju-damas** left and right in order to rip a hole in space and time somehow he had given up on going back.

However, getting integrated in society in order to get a decent enough job to pay for his basic needs also meant getting registered in a world where kids his age went to school. Naruto had seen two invasions and a world war. Hell he had actually had a hand in winning all of those conflicts one way or the other.

The Japanese didn't care about that. They cared about their teenagers getting proper high school education and becoming productive citizens.

He won't say that it didn't have merit, though. Most of what he had learnt about this world had come from going to class and paying as much attention as his attention deficit mind would let him. Before when he had done some odd-jobs he had just been winging it. His mannerisms and overly athletic disposition had gotten him some unnecessary attention and sometimes fired. After getting enrolled in the only school in his district he was able to identify the parts that he did wrong.

Getting acclimatized to his new surroundings was one thing. Finding out that most people here had next to nothing when it came to Chakra was astounding. Yes he would sense people who had abundant physical energy or spiritual energy but nobody had the right mix for it being accessible chakra. Heck even the chakra coils seemed to be severely underdeveloped. Naruto had learnt about something in school called Evolution. Apparently living things evolve and humans not using chakra for a long time, if they even did in the first place, would result in the chakra coils becoming obsolete.

After feeling like he had walked enough distance away from the school, he started sprinting towards his destination at a considerable speed. He was just a few minutes from losing that precious shift after all.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

"**Stop!" **

Naruto heard his partner's voice. In the first couple of months when he was spiralling after not being able to find his way home and adjusting to the whole new world thing, Kurama was his saving grace. The Nine-tailed fox guided him when it came to dealing with the people in the new place, his strategies of trying to find a way home and he was just an all around shoulder to lean on when he felt he had nothing in this world.

'What buddy? I have to get to the restaurant. The old man will give my shift away to somebody else?'

"**I sense some energy signals nearby. I think it will be wise to check out."**

'Eh, Kurama! I have checked out so many "energy signals" on your advice that it is getting ridiculous. You know it isn't going to help us get back home!' Naruto replied a little heatedly.

"**No idiot! I mean I sense someone actually _using _energy that feels supernatural. We haven't encountered that yet." **Kurama said with a huff. Sounding a little indignant with the blond.

Naruto's eyes lit up at that. If that was true, maybe he will find something. Anything that could lead him back to his world. Even a clue would do at this point.

As Naruto got closer to the park where Kurama sensed the energy spike, he saw a massive spear of light being thrown at something. Well impaling really. He witnessed a brown haired guy going down while trying to clutch at the scantily clad women that had apparently just nailed the dude with a freakin' light saber. He was too slow as after the woman noticed him running towards them, she gave a deranged smile, created some kind of portal and vanished through it. Kurama could still sense the woman but she was nowhere near.

He could have gone after the strange woman if a guy wasn't totally dying in front of him. Not risking activating the whole cloak, Naruto's hand started to glow an ethereal gold as he tried to fix the guy before the light in his eyes went out. He felt the boy move his own hand in his pooling blood and mutter something. Naruto had to say that the boy had will power.

'**Can you sense it?' **Kurama asked as he watched his partner work his magic.

'Yeah, now that you mention it, there is a faint sort of foreign energy that feels attached to his spiritual energy.' Now that Naruto was channeling Kurama's chakra through his hands, he was able to actually feel it.

'**I think that black winged woman may have attacked this human because of that.'**

'I won't know the whole story until I track that bitch down.'

'**Agreed'**

It felt like he was going to be late as even though he had managed to close up the wound and heal the damaged organs it seemed the boy had lost a lot of blood. He cut off Kurama's chakra as it wasn't going to help anymore. Just when Naruto was about to call it in to the emergency services, he witnessed an intricate circle made out of strange seals appear in thin air and two women walking towards him.

Naruto immediately went on the defensive. He observed the two with a critical eye. One was a woman with beautiful long crimson hear with lose bangs on the forehead and other was a brunette with equally long hair which she had some of in a pony tail. Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno. There were two similarities between the two. Huge racks and same school uniforms. Make it three similarities.

"Not one step," Naruto warned, "I have already had some bitch kill this poor SOB. I don't know what is going on but I am not going to let you take his body." Naruto knew that there was some residual energy in the mostly dead guy behind him but he also knew that there could be people who could harness said energy. In the ninja world, a plethora of secrets could be uncovered from dead ninja.

If Rias noticed the loose yet tight defensive posture and the energy wafting out of the boy she didn't pay it any mind. Instead she just waived her hair out of the way and tried to reason.

"Look, you can do what you want afterwards but I assure you that I am here to save the boy. No harm shall befall him, I give you my word." Rias gave a small grimace of a smile while Akeno had a surprisingly easy going expression for the tense situation.

Naruto observed for a few seconds and after a silent conversation and an inward nod towards his partner, Naruto loosened his posture and let the girls through.

As he saw the red headed one move closer. He was shocked to see the woman take what he would call a chess piece out. It was a game similar to shogi that his world had. It was popular enough for him to know what it was. Then he saw the woman try something with the chess piece and when nothing happened he had to say something.

"Oi, what are you doing? This is not some board game. Are you fixing him or playing doctor?"

Rias gave a slight glare towards the blonde which made him raise his hands and she tried more pieces. When she finally settled on using eight chess pieces together something happened. As she was doing this weird incantation, this time the pieces started to glow and he could sense something kick start in the brown haired fellow. It was like his soul was returning to him but it was tainted. Come to think of it, it felt like the soul of the woman who had actually resurrected him.

"**Naruto be careful! There is something dark about the souls of these women that I can't put my hand on. Be on guard."**

"What did you do?" Naruto asked the woman with a slightly worried look on his face. He had also seen the red headed one perform the spell for the portal and he wanted to ask her some questions. She seemed to be the one in charge.

"Before I say anything on the subject...what did you do?" Rias asked of him as Akeno picked up the brown haired boy to see if he was breathing alright.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"What I mean, is that his injuries are almost completely healed. I can see that he lost a lot of blood and signs of a stab wound from a Light Spear but no injuries. The one who killed him got away but you did something. I want to know." Rias had a gleam to her eyes as she got a good look at the blond.

He was muscularly built but not overly. Like a pro Olympic athlete. His blond hair and strange whisker marks gave him a feral and exotic appearance. Last thing she noticed was his incredibly blue eyes. The bluest she had ever seen to be honest.

"I tried to heal him but he had lost a lot of blood. I can patch the wounds but I can't produce blood." Naruto explained as he tried to play along. He wanted answers. For now he would exercise caution and refrain from doing anything rash. Experiencing world war and trying to adapt to a new world would do that to you.

Rias Gremory was taken aback by the fact that the blonde boy in front of her had such capability. However, she did not sense any sacred gear from him and she doubted his powers would work with Devils. Even though he had abundance of energy he wasn't peerage material. Seeing as though he was clueless about the supernatural world, Rias decided to do the humane thing and erase the memories of tonight's events.

"The fuck are doing, I answered you now answer me!" Rias's hand recoiled in shock and even Akeno seemed to bewildered.

Naruto was getting impatient. He had even been nice enough to answer her question even though he was the one who questioned first. He had dibs damn it!

Then he sensed the red haired girl try to do something weird with her hand and push her energy on to him. He blocked it. But now he was angry that she would try something on him.

"What! How did you do that?" Rias was still baffled.

"I noticed you channeling some of your energy to my brain. I suck at genjutsus but I can't get away from them it seems. I know how to break whatever pathetic thing you were trying to do. Now answer me or we are about to throw down. I am grateful that you saved that boy but I won't let you take him without an explanation. I would cut a bitch."

"Ara ara, seems like foxy-kun has some hidden talents." Naruto heard the raven haired woman for the first time through her slightly covered mouth.

Rias had another calculating look in her eyes and decided that not telling this guy won't be an option.

"I am waiting..." Naruto said, tapping his foot.

Maybe this boy was peerage material after all.

Naruto was just lamenting the loss of his shift on top of everything.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

**Okay tell me what you guys think about it in the Reviews please.**

**I don't have detailed knowledge about Highschool DXD. I have only seen the first season, some odd youtube clips and whatever I had researched on wiki pages as I read other crossovers to get some background info. If I missed something or had something wrong let me know. Surprisingly, I do have some loose ideas and even a plausible ending in mind so If you guys do like it I will think about writing more. Other wise I will just concentrate on other projects.**

**LOL. It is 7.30 am now and I will only have 3 hours of sleep before I go to work.**

**Toodles.**


	2. The Special One

**Damn, I didn't think that I would get almost a 100 follows from a single small-ish chapter. The first chapter did well beyond my expectations. Lets see if we can put that fav count over 100 and get the review meter flowing even more this time round. Fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: ****So I think I didn't put one in the first chapter. So please Fan fiction don't do anything to my precious story. I cannot hope to own Naruto, Highschool DXD or its elements.**

**Chapter 2: The Special One**

**XXXXX**

* * *

Rias Gremory was taken aback. She came from a Noble family, one of the Pillars from the Devil society in the underworld, so she knew strength. However, years of being unimpressed by the human race did not leave her in much doubt of her ability.

There were a few which had the odd sacred gear but even those humans had the weapons of considerable power lying dormant inside them. So when she wanted to dominate any of them, be it with her charm or her power as a high class devil, she could and she would.

The whole Kouh Academy practically hung at her every word and the ground she wandered about was practically worshiped, especially by the male population. So seeing this boy tapping his foot to the ground in impatience irked her. Not only did he rebuff her attempt at her memory replacement spell, he also wasn't enchanted by her beauty. Judging by his demeanor, he wasn't even intimidated by her being a supernatural creature which she knew that he knew that she was by now.

"So with you stopping my attempts at memory magic I gather that you already know about the supernatural world. I gather that you are a magician?"

"What! Those guys that perform party tricks? Like with the bunny and the silly hat?"

Akeno and Rias just looked at the blond like he was stupid.

"If you are not a magician then what are you? No other human being should have the knowledge of cancelling one of my most potent spells."

"Not a magician. I am aware of how people can use energies inside of them and just leave it like that," Naruto scratched the back of his head. By now he had calmed down significantly as he sensed no ill will coming from the two girls.

Aside from the weird way that the black haired girl was looking at him. Was her face flushed?

"Okay so what do you know about the Supernatural side of the world. Tell me what you know and I can fill in the blanks for you."

"Well not much to be honest. I have been living in this town for over a year now and this is the first time I have actually seen or sensed people use their energies near me. Are you some supernatural being..."

"I am sorry, where are my manners. My name is Rias Gremory, of the Gremory Clan. My friend here is Himejima Akeno."

Naruto looked over to the brunette who had by then propped up the brown haired boy to rest by the tree and she waved to him when she heard Rias introduce herself to the blond.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service!"

Rias gave a nod at finally procuring a name to place to the tan and blue eyed face of the blond, "To answer your question, we are devils."

Naruto's eyes nearly leapt out of his sockets.

"D-devils! Like those nasty creatures I heard about in Sunday School when I was accidentally dragged into it?"

Akeno just gave a huff at that as Rias was also ticked off.

"Typical angels," the only black haired person in the clearing joined in on the conversation, "spreading false information about us. Do we look like some hideous creatures to you."

"Um...no. You guys are absolutely beautiful," Naruto just blurted.

Rias blushed and Akeno just smiled warmly at the compliment. For some reason, the raven haired beauty's smile gave Naruto chills of the wrong kind.

"But it could be an illusion and you could be hiding your true self. Devils are supposed to make deals with humans, subjugate them and then show them their true colors while they devour their whole being. At least that is what that nice man was telling us. He was a bit aggressive though."

And the warm feeling was gone.

"Anyways, do know about the God of Bible at least? You wouldn't be that clueless." Rias asked in exasperation.

"O-of course, I am not stupid!"

For some reason, Rias and Akeno felt that the boy was being too defensive about the stupid thing.

Akeno decided to indulge the boy with some knowledge as despite having a strong supernatural presence of his own, he seemed to be clueless about them, "Well as most of the lore goes, there are three Supernatural factions amongst the Christians. There are Angels, which are created by Gods, Fallen Angels which as the word implies are Angels that fell for their sins and lastly, it is us, which are the Devils."

Akeno then moved past Rias in order to come face to face with the blond who took a tentative step back. He gaped in dubiety when the brunette took one of his hands and started stroking her left cheek with it.

"See. As real as it gets."

Naruto just gulped and retracted his hand as Akeno gave a small pout.

"So how do these three factions work? Are you and Fallen Angels allies against the angels? You don't seem like bad guys, but you could be aligned with them," He asked both of the devils.

Rias continued when she saw that Akeno's shameless attempt to flirt with the blonde fell flat after getting a mild reaction, "The three factions have been at war with each other for centuries and it is only a couple of centuries ago that there was a cease fire."

"I am guessing that would be due to each faction experiencing huge losses?" Naruto ventured. He knew the consequences of war more than anyone. If this one was going on for centuries, he could only imagine the casualties.

Rias and Akeno were both mildly impressed by the astute observation made by the blond. Even though he looked a little lackadaisical when it came to worldly knowledge, despite being coming off as a strong individual, he was surprisingly sharp in dealing with supernatural knowledge.

"You...are right. Foxy-kun" Akeno muttered.

"Stop calling me that! It's Naruto!"

Rias interrupted, "Yes after the deaths some key seraphs, high ranking Fallen Angels and the old Maos it was decided by the higher ups of each factions that if the war continued, none of the Christian supernatural races would survive." Rias explained, "So now with the cease fire, each faction is just in a state of cold war while they replenish their numbers."

"Hmmm..." Naruto closed his eyes and scratched his chin. Making him look like the descriptor Akeno used for him.

"You keep saying Christian Supernatural factions...are there others?"

Akeno and Rias just looked at each other in disbelief. Was this guy living under a rock?

"Yeah, there are youkai which are a group of supernatural beings native to Asia that are mostly animal spirits and part of the shinto mythology,"

Hearing that, Naruto felt his partner stir inside his mindscape. That felt familiar. Kurama was also technically an animal spirit, just with insane amounts of chakra and an unnaturally large size.

"There are some other super natural beings from other mythologies, as well as Gods and Buddhas with divine power from the likes of the Norse, Greeks, Shinto. Even human beings have special groups like Magicians and Heroes which are able to use their abilities against the other supernatural beings should they ever need to."

Naruto was just absorbing all the information that he was being doled out.

For a long time he seriously thought that this world didn't have anything special to offer in terms of strong creatures. Now he is in front of two female Devils who tell him that there are entire factions of these supernatural beings.

"This...is a lot to take in. I am just curious, if there are so many supernatural factions why haven't I encountered any?" Naruto looked at Akeno as his brain was beginning to get fried.

'**Hang in there Naruto!'**

He got his answer from Rias, "Because there are different dimensions that exist within this world that these beings reside in, especially the ones with divine power. Angels have their dimension called heaven, while Fallen Angels and Devils mostly share the underworld. In the human world, some Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils have territories claimed where the other factions don't venture. This town being under my territory means that you won't likely encounter other supernatural activity. That boy from my school," Riased pointed to Issei Hyoudou, "...Was stabbed by a Fallen Angel. It is a little troubling that they are in this area. It will be investigated and the Fallen Angels here shall face my wrath."

"I guess that would be my answer to why you and Fallen Angels are not allies, I gather both of you are not fond of sharing one of these so called dimensions and territories."

The brunette Yamato Nadeshiko gave a smile at his correct assumption. He was quick on the uptake it seems. She was surprised that the young man was so cordial after his initial hostile behaviour, which she understands now. If she saw supernatural beings for the first time and saw one kill a human, she would be on guard too.

"I am amazed at you Uzumaki-kun! What a hunk!"

"Call me Naruto."

"Whatever you say Uzumaki-kun!"

….

….

"So...now that you have some rudimentary knowledge of the supernatural and how the Christian Factions work, my answer to your original question would be that I revived the boy as a Devil. Before you jump to any conclusions, it was the only way to bring him back." Rias squashed any on coming questions in regards to turning someone. She knew how it sounded and there were examples of humans that couldn't stomach that fact.

"So what? You resurrect him as a Devil and use him as a pawn? How generous of you guys," he started giving a slow mock clap, "You go girl!"

Rias was just flabbergasted by the fact that he used the word pawn, the exact same piece that she used to resurrect the Sacred Gear wielder.

"Uzumaki, I know how it looks like but trust me. Devils are selfish beings and I won't deny that there are devils who treat their servants badly. But...but I treat my peerage members like family. Issei here will be taken care of and brought up to speed with his duties as a Devil."

Naruto just looked at both girls and it seemed like he was trying to ascertain something. Both Akeno and Rias found themselves squirming under the gaze of the blond. It felt like something inside the two Onee-samas of the Kouh Academy craved the approval of this guy that they just met for whatever reason. He just had this charisma about him.

'Kurama?'

The beast sighed from within, **'You****r**** senses are right brat.'**

"I trust you."

Naruto just turned and started to walk away.

Both of the devils, shocked at the words, just gaped as the boy trudged along. Rias ran after him in her confusion.

"Wait! That's it? You are satisfied just like that? Where did your suspicion go?"

Naruto kept moving.

"It went like I am going home. I am not going to work now anyways after this," He sighed, "This is a lot to process but I believe you have good intentions even if they are a bit selfish."

Akeno just kept staring at the retreating back of the interesting blond as she saw her King halt in pursuit of the blond.

"Tell us who you are? What you are? How did you stop me if you are not a Magician!?"

Naruto just looked back over his shoulder as he continued walking and gave a wicked smile that made the outline of his face sparkle by the angle of the setting sun.

"I guess I am another one of those special humans."

Akeno made over to the forgotten brown haired boy, picked him up and moved to join the red head, who was still staring with a melancholic face towards the direction in which the blond boy finally vanished.

"Akeno...who was that boy?"

Her Queen prepared a Magic circle to take them to the club room, "Ara ara...I don't know, but he indeed is special."

When Rias looked over at Akeno as she got ready to step into the portal and saw her flushed cheeks, she smiled.

"We do need special people don't we?"

Rias was happy that she finally had two potentially strong members lined up for her peerage after a long time. Maybe the situation wasn't as hopeless as it seemed.

"Indubitably."

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

After Naruto had gotten back to his small apartment from the day's events, he got busy. He wasn't going to work today so he went ahead, sorted the clothes in his hamper and tossed them in the washing machine.

He usually made some clones to take care of that stuff but he wanted to occupy himself as he tried to process what he had been enlightened with today. It felt like the ninja had learned more significant things about this world today than what he had learnt in the entire year of him dwelling here.

He then prepared his dinner. The blond ninja was finally able to make decent Ramen by himself. It wasn't quite Ichiraku's but it was still better than the Instant stuff that he usually ate at home. As he heated up some left over Karage in his kitchen to compliment his ramen, he heard his laundry being done.

After he ate and did all his chores by himself, which felt like he did after a long while, he sat down at in his small room floor near his bed. Naruto just started meditating as he calmed down and started letting the energies of this world pass through him and extend his senses.

He always felt the taint in the Natural energy and always wondered why the mostly peaceful world had such nastiness to its energy. His incandescent musings were laid to rest by the devils he acquainted himself with today.

The former Toad Summoner was able to purge the energy surrounding him. Naruto knew how to deal with the darkness that came with the natural energy here and he just absorbed it, cleaned it, controlled it and then released a purged form of nature chakra that created a serene environment within the immediate surroundings.

Naruto had actually become a little rusty when it came to his ninja arts as he had admittedly started to slack in that department as this world had very little to offer when it came to powerful beings, or so he thought. However, that meant that his focus had gone to the meditation arts whenever he wasn't tinkering with Fuinjutsu in order to research for a way to get back to his world.

With his effort over that subject dwindled with time, he focused more and more on his abilities as the sage. Sure he still trained here and there. Kept in great shape. The blue eyed boy, was decidedly biased towards meditation now-a-days.

Speaking of finding a way back home.

Naruto suddenly cut off his connection with nature as he got up and moved to the nearest wall. He placed both his hands against said wall, took a breath and started pounding his head against it.

Hard.

As he continued to cause a ruckus for the old apartment complex, Kurama just sweat dropped.

His partner had foolishly forgotten to ask the devils about the space-time magical circle that could further his own Fuinjutsu research on finding a way back. His research had reached a dead-end a few months back. He was apparently swept up in all the new life altering information.

Usually, the mightily-powerful fox-spirit would have berated the blond and gotten a few digs in by now. This time, he just scratched his own chin with a claw, as he also felt embarrassed.

It had also completely skipped the fox's mind.

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

**Welp. There is the chapter.**

**Leave lots of nice reviews my pretties. **


End file.
